The development of information processing techniques makes flat display devices, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, active matrix organic light emission diode (AMOLED) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs) and so on, to be widely distributed.
Also, touch screens configured to easily input signals are being ordinarily used, as graphic user interface (GUI) systems are further developed and populated.
Such touch screens are implemented in a variety of manners such as a resistive film type, a capacitive type, an optical sensing type, a surface acoustic wave type, an electro-magnetic type, a vector force type, or others.